A. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention includes a slat compatible with conveyors having one or more curves.
B. Description of the Previous Art
Any discussion of references cited in this Description of the Previous Art merely summarizes the disclosures of the cited references and Applicant makes no admission that any cited reference or portion thereof is relevant prior art. Applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy, relevancy and veracity of the cited references.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,389—Broers et al. enables a conveyor. Among other things, Broers does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,551—Balk enables a conveyor. Among other things, Balk does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,109—Cabak enables a conveyor construction. Among other things, Cabak does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,352—Van Zon, et al. enables a spiral column for endless chain conveyor. Among other things, Van Zon does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,247—Counter, et al. enables a sideplexing conveyor chain including low centerline hinge pin. Among other things, Counter does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,480—Lapeyre, et al. enables a low-friction conveyor assembly. Among other things, Lapeyre does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,142—Stebnicki, et al. enables a conveyor plate with integrated roller. Among other things, Stebnicki does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
8) U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,315—Stebnicki, et al. enables a conveyor plate with integrated roller. The '315 patent is a divisional patent flowing from U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,142—Stebnicki, et al. Thus, the '315 patent provides the same disclosure as the '142 patent.
9) U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,070—Homeier enables a dual bend conveyor. Among other things, Homeier does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
10) US Published Patent Application 20050150748—Zubair, et al. discloses a low-friction conveyor. Among other things, Zubair does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.
11) WO 2012154030—Ooi, B., et al. discloses a link for a conveyor chain, a conveyor chain made up of said links and a method of operation of said conveyor chain. Among other things, Ooi does not disclose a slat comprising: a first side capable of carrying articles; a central transverse axis; and a second side opposite the first side comprising landing gears on opposed sides of the central transverse axis, where each landing gear further comprises a wheel set apart from the second side and capable of engaging a surface distinct from the landing gear.